A Simple Game Of truth Or Dare
by StarPheonix22
Summary: Hermione is Headgirl and Draco is Headboy... there is a game of truth or dare or two ... something hapens that neither expecte DMHG..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey all I corrected a lot and added some stuff to it hopefuly its good.

It was August 31, at platform 9¾ there were tones of witches and wizards everywhere. One specific witch was leaning against her trunk at the back of the platform reading a book, while waiting for her friends. It was none other than the most intelligent witch of her year, Hermione Granger. She had changed allot during the summer. Her hair wasn't frizzy anymore, it now hung in loose curls down to her shoulders, and she had put blue streaks. She had curves in all the right places. But it wasn't just her body that changed she decided to be more of a teenager she now thought more of her hair, make-up, boys, and clothes. At that moment she was wearing a blue tank top that showed her peirced belly button, and a mini-skirt.

She didn't notice two eyes looking at her from close by. These eyes belonged to no other than the hottest guy in hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.

'She's really looking good this year' draco thought. Then mentally kicked himself for thinking such thoughts ' wait this is bookworm Granger!'

Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender approached. Harry and Ginny had gotten together over the summer when Harry went to the burrow. Ron and lavender had gotten together at the end of last year. Hermione got up and ran over to them.

" Man I've mist you guys so much!" hugging them all. Although it was mostly aimed at Ginny. Ginny knew all her secretes, she was like her personnel diary only she talked back and helped her with her problems.

" We mist you to!" they answered.

Draco looked away, he was still waiting for Crab and Goyle. Plus looking at them always made him jealous he didn't have any real friends… he did at one point, his name was James, but he was a muggle and of course his father didn't approve. Draco will never forget that day when Lucious found out, He had beat Draco till he couldn't move, then killed his friend right in front of his eyes! He actually never hatted muggles or mugglebornes, he just didn't make friends with them in fear of them having the same fate as James.

Finally Crab and Goyle made it. We went into the train when I realized that I needed to go to the head comportment. When I got there I realized that Hemione Ganger was actually LATE. I'm Sirius, so me and professor Dumbledore waited for an other 5 minutes when she spontaneously burst in. You should have seen the look on her face when she saw me leaning on the wall, it was definitely something to remember.

A/N: There the first chappie I hope you all liked it please reviewandI willpost more as soonas posible-

with lurv

mads


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey ONE MORE WEEK TILL SCHOOL:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

She opened the door and saw leaning against the wall lazily with a nice big smirk planted on his face, Draco Malfoy.

'OH MY GOD he is so hot this year' Hermione thought to herself then mentally kicked herself in the ass 'You did not just think Malfoy's hot he's the one that tortured you for the last 6 years! He's the mudblood-hating ferret!'

"Like what you see?" asked Malfoy with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked "this is the Head Compartment didn't you know!"

Draco smirked then flashed his Head Boy badge.

' No! It can't be Dumbledore wouldn't do this to me! Unless, of course he's gone temporarily insane NO!NO!NO! I refuse to accept it' she thought.

Just then Dumbledore opened the compartment door.

" Professor there is a mistake Malfoy can't be head boy he just can't be!" she said in a very loud voice.

"Oh Miss. Granger the is no mistake… Mr. Malfoy here has almost as good marks as you." Dumbledore said in a very calm voice, Malfoy smirked at Hermione.

'I'm dreaming that's it! This all it is one big nightmare and I'm going to wake up any second now' she thought '5-4-3'

"is that o.k." he asked breaking Hermione's train of thought.

" Huh? What did you say?" she asked very confused.

'OH MY GOD! I cant believe that I wasn't listening now he must think that I don't listing.' She scolded herself

"Oh! I was just reminding you about patrolling the corridors and that you'll be sharing a Common Room-" Dumbledore said, he was going to continue but was interrupted by Hermione…

" What? I have to share a Common Room with HIM" she yelled pointing her finger at Draco, who was still smirking.

"Well Miss. Granger if you would like me to give your position as head girl away than I'm sure lots of people will want it." said Dumbledore very calmly still.

"NO! Its perfectly FINE!" she said not wanting to loose her position as head girl.

"Splendid well then have nice trip" and with that he left the compartment.

They sat in an awkward silence for awhile, Hermione reading lord of the rings3 for the 50th time. Draco listening to music liking park the first c.d. and starring at Hermione. Feeling eyes on her Hermione looked up to find Draco starring at her.

'Why is he starring at me' she thought feeling a little uncomfortable with starring at her she. Decided to break the silence.

"What are you listening to?" she asked eyeing the muggle c.d. player. He obviously didn't hear her cause his music was so loud, so she poked him, very, very hard. He puled his arm back, and took off his earphones.

"OWWW! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he almost yelled.

"I just want to know what you're listening to." She said rather calmly.

"Linking Park." He replied plainly.

"I love that band…"she said excitedly "but it's a muggle band how would you know it?"

" just because its muggle music doesn't mean anything." He replied than put his head phones back on leaned back put his feet up and looked out the window.

Hermione went back to her book, and they stayed like this for the rest of the train ride. Slowly the train came to a stop, they got out and went into the head carriage.

The Head Carriage is a lot nicer than the other ones. The seats are comfier and they have footrests on them. There is a vending machine in the corner.

Hermione took out a sickle and walked over to the vending machine, she had the strong urge for chocolate… she put the sickle in and pressed B5.

"URRRG BLOODY MACHINE" yelled a very frustrated Hermione, after realizing that she was supposed to press B4, and ended up with skittles instead.

"HEY take a chill pill Granger!" cried Draco after Hearing her over his music (witch was pretty loud).

' Crap I'm out of sickles and that all it takes.' Thought Hermione 'Maybe Malfoy will buy it off of me. I doubt it though I mean it is a muggle thing and all. Well no harm in trying!'

" Hey Malfoy I'll give you these skittles for a Sickle…" asked Hermione.

" Why?" asked Malfoy confused.

" Because I took the wrong thing, I was trying to get the Caramilk." Said Hermione.

" What exactly is it?" asked Malfoy looking rather disgustedly at the red bag with the rainbow on it.

" It's a muggle candy…" said Hermione.

' Oh! CRAP! Now he'll never want it!' thought Hermione, mentally kicking herself.

" Ok! Fine but if I don't like it you owe me!"

Hermione stood there staring at him blankly 'HUH? That's funny I so thought that he would say no after I said that it was muggle… but then again he was listening to a muggle band on a muggle C.D. Player… hmmm… maybe there is more to him than I thought' thought Hermione.

" HELLO!" Yelled Malfoy trying to get her attention.

" What? Oh…" she said realizing that she hadn't given him the skittles.

She gave him the skittles and he gave her the sickle.

" Thanks" she said. Then she walked over to the vending machine and sure that it was 'B4' that she was supposed to press. She got her Caramilk and sat down. She looked over at Malfoy who was eyeing a red skittle.

" Aren't you supposed to eat the red ones last?" asked Malfoy. Hermione laughed at this, Malfoy looked at her confused, and said. " What? I herd it on a muggle add while listening the radio…"

" That's Smarties." Said Hermione taking a bite of her Caramilk " You can eat these in what ever order you want."

" O.K. then. But why is there an 'S' on it" asked Malfoy.

" It stands for Skittles. " said Hermione amused. " Are you ever going to eat that, or are You just going to stare at it."

Malfoy gave it one more glance then put it in his mouth and started chewing.

"mmmmmm! These are good!"

the carte came to a stop and they both got out.

A/N: Hey BIG thanks my dear reviewers :

Starfiregirl5671: thanks, and I hopeyou liked the chappie-

Arwen12323: thanks, and I hopeyou liked the chappie-

Keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Tata 4 now!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was SO happy when I opened my e-mail, there was8 reviews AND they were all pretty much here's the chappie

Chappie 3:

When she got off the Head carrage, she rushed to find Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender. Mostly she wanted to talk to Ginny… but would have to wait. It took her a total of 2 seconds to find them, cause Ron was so tall and had easy to find hair. She finely caught up with them at the entrance of the school.

" Hey guys…" no response, they were to busy making out to notice her.

' This is going to be a long year… first I have share a common room with Malfoy… and I won't even be noticed by my best friends…' she thought.

" Hello! There's other people here, that don't really want to see this!" when she still wasn't noticed, she poked both boys VERY hard they both stopped making out and looked at Hermione.

" Hey you could have called our names or something you didn't have hurt us" said Ron rubbing his arm.

" I did call your names." She said simply.

" Oh… Sorry then" he said looking at the floor "shall we go eat I'm starving"

"Of course you are you're always hungry!" said Hermione laughing.

They all walked to the great hall and sat down at their normal spots. Then the sorting started.

The new first years walked in with professor. Mogonigle.

"Emily Quinn" Prof. Migonicle said. Emily walked over to the little stool, and placed hat on her head.

"Grifindor! (A/N: sp?) " The hat yelled, the griffendor table clapped very hard.

The sorting felt like it went on forever, in the end grifendore got 20 new kids, Hufflepuff got 19, Ravenclaw 21, and slitherin get 18.

Prof. Dumbledore, got up and said his speech

"As you all should know Voldemort is gone… thanks to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny… as most you should all know, all who were murdered by him after his down fall, came back! So we would like to welcome back Cedric Diggory… who had to come back for he missed his 7th year…" he continued speech for god knows how long, (Hermione wasn't listening she was thinking about Malfoy and his weird change…) but soon she was surprised when the food appeared. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention.

She started eating like every one else. (She had gotten over spew last year.)

She looked at Malfoy 'Why is he still staring me…' she thought 'it looks like he doesn't even notice pansy there…'

" EARTH TO Hermione!" said harry while poking her.

"Huh? What? Oh I'm sorry what did you say?" asked Hermione, puzzled.

" Have you notice you're food is gone…?" asked Harry while trying to suppress laughter. Hermione blushed the color of Ron's hair, as she noticed that she was still bringing her fork to her mouth with nothing on it.

'OH MY THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!' she thought ' I hope no one is looking'

She looked around luckily almost no one was looking.

" Now that we have everyone back down to earth…" said dumbledore said looking at Hermione " I would like to introduce our new Head Boy and Head girl… Draco Malfoy…" all the Slytherins clapped hard and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's clapped politely, the Gryffindor just sat there as if nothing happened, some looked slightly disgusted. "And Hermione Granger." At this everyone except the Slytherins clapped.

"Will you two please come here… and it is time to bed. Prefects; Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley for Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood and (A/N I don't know any one else from Ravenclaw!) Cedric Diggory and (A/N I don't know an other Hufflepuff either) Blaise Zambinie and Pansy Parkinson… if you could kindly bring the first years to their Common Rooms." Said Dumbledore.

Then he turned to Draco and Hermione, and signaled for them to follow him they walked to the 5th floor, were they found a portrait of a fairy that looked remotely like a veela.

" You get to choose the password." Said Dumbledore.

"Slytherin rocks!" "Griffindor rocks!" they said immediately at the same time, they then tuned to glare at each other.

' Well so much for there being more to him than I thought' thought Hermione bitterly.

" Well, your going to figure something out…"said Dumbledore.

A/N: I hope you all liked the chappie..

to my loverly reviewers:

' good story bad spelling': I'm sorry aboutthespelling,grammar really isn't my strong point...hope you liked the chappie! -

Alcapacien: thanks, and ya I do meen Linkin Park... hope ya liked the chappie!-

Shardae: thanks,sry about that i'll try... hope ya liked the chappie!-

Hawaiian-Rachel: thanks... hope ya liked the chappie!-

SoMe wEirDo: Thanks, the truth or dare game will come in a chappie or two... I read your Fanfiction and it was realy good... Hope you liked the chappie!-

Arwen: thanks... I hope you liked the chappie!-

xesha: thanks...I hope ya liked the chappie!-

Then Kat Said: thanks... I hope you liked the chappie!-

And thank you evryone who read it!

dont forget to review... the button is just waiting to bepushed...

Tata for now!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I got a tear _FLAME!_ goes into temporary depression. Anyway moving right along, sorry it's been awhile since I updated…THIS IS MY LAST DAY OF HOLIDAYs! goes and cries in a corner. _

" Slytherin rocks " "Gryffindor rocks" they said again, then turned to glare at each other once more.

" If you wish… make the password 'Slythindor Rocks!'." Dumbledore said, well he had to settle it somehow.

' Oh My God that is such a dumb password… oh wellI guess thatsettled it…' thought Hermione dully.

" Well get settled in!" Dumbledore said, then left them to it.

" OH MY GOD! I can't believe I have to share Common room with YOU!" she said, frustrated.

" Yes well, its not peaches and cream for me either!" he said.

' This should be an interesting year…' he thought.

" Now if you don't mind I'm going to the Slytherin Common Room" He said thinking he'll go talk to Blaise for a while.

" No, I don't mind… I would actually _prefer_ it if you did…" she said.

"Good! See ya later!" he said before exiting the room.

' maybe I'll go talk to Ginny…' she thought before exiting the room and closing the portrait that Malfoy did not close.

IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

Draco and Blaise had been talking.

" Dude, have you seen mudblood Granger this year?" Blaise asked his best mate.

" Yes… obviously I am being forced to share a Common Room with her" Draco said not really wanting to talk about Hermione.

" She is sooooo hot… Your so lucky you get to share a Common Room with her!" said Blaise.

" Why don't we play truth or dare…" said Draco.

' I come down here to get my mind off Granger and all Blaise wants to talk about is her…' thought Draco a bit frustrated.

"Sure…" said Blaise eyeing his best friend… he could tell the Draco had thing for her… so was going to do something about it…

" I'll go first…" said Draco thinking " truth or dare?"

" Dare, obviously!" said Blaise rolling his eyes.

" Ok… I dare you to… ask Luna Lovegood out." Said Draco.

" She's already going out with someone." Said Blaise mater-a-factly.

"Fine. Then you have to… come in late for potions tomorrow and confess your undying love for Snape!" said Draco.

" Ewww… that's gross… but I never turn down a dare!" Blaise said, " truth or dare?"

"Dare!" said Draco.

"Fine I dare you to hmmm…" a smirk appearing on Blaise's face.

' What the hell is he going to…?' thought Draco.

" You have to get- - to go out with you out of her own free will. Smirked blaise.

A/N:to my reviewers:

Hawaiian-Racheal: thanks... I'll try to improve the spelling... Hope you liked the chapter

jessierox: thanks... Hope you liked the chapter

xesha: thanks...? I didn'trealy understand your rerview... Hope you liked the chapter

Sirius's Daughter: thanks... I'llremember that... Hope you liked the chapter

Rebelious Slytherin: Ok... I'll try... Hope you liked the chapter

mysteriouscharm: Yes it will... Hope you liked the chapter

Alcapacien: Hope you liked the chapter

Sophie: thanks... but Cho Chang has graduated... Hope you liked the chapter

tHecHroniclesOFbRittany: thanks... LINKIN PARK ROCKS!... Hope you liked the chapter

amrawo: thanks... no harry parent are still dead :(cuz it was evryone he killed AFTER HIS DOWNFALL... but Sirius is back... Hope you liked the chapter

SoMewEirDo: thanks... Hope you liked the chapter

abnoxious-obsession: sorry that you don't like it... but you don't NEED to read it... and why don't you try writing one and you can see how hard it is.

Malfoy-the-white-wholf: thanks... what's mms?... Hope you liked the chapter

Zero Blitz: sorry you didn't like it... I'm trying to improve the spelling... And I can make the caracters OOC if I want to if you dont like it you dont have to read it!

musicalbballgal: thanks... Hope you liked the chapter

FallenThrough: thanks... Hope you liked the chapter

WHO WILL IT BE? Take a guess when u review…


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N/ sorry that I havn't updated in a while its cuz school started and stuff..., AND HALF THE FLUKING KEYS ON THIS FLUKING KEYBORDDON'T WORK! ( takes a deep breath and calms down)so if you see any lack of using keys... that would be cuzof that..._**

" Ewww… that's gross… but I never turn down a dare!" Blaise said, " truth or dare?"

"Dare!" said Draco.

"Fine I dare you to hmmm…" a smirk appearing on Blaise's face.

' What the hell is he going to…?' thought Draco.

" You have to get Hermione to go out with you out of her own free will. Smirked blaise.

"_WHAT?" cried Draco in disbelief._

_And… she has to say yes… if she says no than you have to ask Parkinson out! Said Blaise with a satisfied smirk._

Hermione's POV

"Oh. Guys look at the time its already midnight I better get back to the common room to some sleep, classes tomorrow!" Hermione said the last part excitedly.

"I see your love for learning hasn't diminished a lot…" said Ron in a teasing tone.

Hermione simply smiled at her friend's comment said her good-byes, left for the common room.

'Well that was fun… hmmm… now how to accomplish this dare…' she thought.

**FLASH BACK**  
" Hermione truth or dare?" asked Ginny who just got dared to start, randomly crying in the middle of transfiguration, and tape it so they could see it after

" Dare" said Hermione up for a little challenge for the year (or at least for now)

" Ok… then I dare you to get Blaise Zambiny to ask you out and the Holloween ball that Dumbledore was talking about last year." said Ginny smirking.

" Out of his own free will." She added after realizing that Hermione could easily find a spell or something to make him do it.

" WHAT! THIS IS BLAISE ZAMBINY FROM SLYTHERIN, WE'RE TALKING ABOUT WHAT IF HE DOES SOMETHIN! Like- " cried Ron and Harry together in rage.

'Talk about paranoid! GOD… hmmmm this would kinda be an Interesting dare and it would add some life to this Boring year!' thought Hermione.

" Geez guys I can take care of my self." said Hermione then she added " Sure I'll do it."

**END OF FLASH BACK**

She walked into the common room and found that Draco was already back. He was on the couch reading a book…. YES HE WAS ACTUALY READING A BOOK!

' Hey that's Lord OF The Rings… I LOVE THAT BOOK!' thought Hermione.

He looked up and saw Hermione walking up the stairs to her dormitory " Good-night Hermione"

"Good night Draco"

' He called me Hermione!' thought Hermione happily 'wait why am I happy? … hmmm... I shouldn't be happy I have to get BLAISEto fall for me not DRACO.. no not Draco MALFOY!'

'She called me Draco!' thought Draco happily 'wait why am I happy? … For the dare! Yeah. That's it.'

**_A/N/ hey... To all My reviewers... I HAVE 40 REVIEWS.. ( does a crazy dance for Joy) ( gets funny looks from reviewers) ( looks down in shame and starts to thank reviewers) OK THEN MOVING ON!_**

**_musicalbballgal / thanks... ye you were right... hope you liked the chappie!_**

**_RavinsWritingprhecies / thanks I added a twist like you suggested... hope you liked the chapter!_**

**_Hawaiin-Rachael /Yep you were right!_**

**_Emily kennedy/ thanks... thats good I'm realy trying to imrove though... lol...hhope you liked the chappie_**

**_mystiriouscharm / you were right... it will be very hard... hope you liked the chappie!_**

**_Snowmouse / his dare was to ask Hermione out... lol ... hope you liked the chappie!_**

**_Clarienta / GET OVER IT! ... ( cough cough ) sorry about that... anyway... consideering you reviewed at chappie 1 I'm guessing you only read that far so you wouldn't know that I'm trying to get my selling better... and It is hard to write an original Fanfiction!_**

**_eolcin8688 /thanks! hope you liked the chappie!_**

**_Fallenthrough / hope you liked the chappie!_**

**_jessierox / lol... ya well it was... hope you liked the chappie!_**

**_Lalita15 / thanks... hope you liked the chappie!_**

**_amwaro / thanks... hope you liked the chappie!_**

**_xwsha /lol... ya he does... hope you liked the chappie!_**

**_meeeeeee/ thanks... ya i did i just made a mistake...hope you liked the chappie!_**

**_DoN't FoRgEt To ReViEw!_**


	6. chappie 6

**_Disclaimer: I kinda forgot to do these the other chappies… sorry please don't sue me… I'm obviously NOT J.K. Rowling… _**

_**He looked up and saw Hermione walking up the stairs to her dormitory " Good-night Hermione"**_

_**"Good night Draco"**_

' **_He called me Hermione!' thought Hermione happily 'wait why am I happy? … hmmm... I shouldn't be happy I have to get BLAISE to fall for me not DRACO.. No not DRACO MALFOY!'_**

'_**She called me Draco!' thought Draco happily 'wait why am I happy? … For the dare! Yeah. That's it.'**_

Hermione's POV

She went up to her room intending to think about how to complete the dare… But the second her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

She awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock, fully rested and ready for class. She hit the button that stops it from ringing and grabbed a book. She had set it for 5 45am so that she could have 15 minutes of reading time before she had to get ready.

15 minutes later she got up and had a 10 minute shower, got out wrapped a towel around herself when the door opened-

" Malfoy, GET THE FLUCK OUT! THE DOOR WAS LOCKED FOR A REASON!" yelled Hermione at the top of her lungs pointing to the door "OUT!"

But he just stood there staring at her like she had grown a couple extra heads.

'WHAT THE FLUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM!' thought Hermione angrily 'HE'S JUST STANDING THERE'

"Malfoy, ANYONE IN THERE?" she yelled into his ear while knocking on his head.

"OW! WHAT THE BLODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled Draco, snapping out of his little 'dream' "YOU COULD HAVE RUINED MY PRECIOUS HEARING!"

"NOTHING THAT BELONGS TO YOU IS PRECIOUS!" she yelled " NOW GET THE FLUCK OUT!"

"I PLAN TOO! IT'S NOT LIKE I WOULD WANT TO STAY HERE!" yelled Draco in return.

Then he turned around and left.

'Finally I can dry my hair in peace' thought Hermione.

She did complicated wave with her wand and hot air started to blow out of the tip. Pointed at her hair and it quickly dried. She then put her hair in a messy bun.

She left the bathroom to go get dressed. She entered her room and got dressed.

Draco's POV

'Wow!' thought Draco.

Draco, being a virgin, had never seen that much of a girl unless of course you count Pansy, but that was one of the worst sights that he ever seen.

He finished getting dressed and opened his door. Luckily the door to the bathroom was open so he went to do his hair. He came out of the bathroom a half an hour later perfectly gelled.

Hermione'S pOv

Hermione went down to breakfast to find nobody there she checked her watch… it was 6 35… breakfast wouldn't start for a other hour or so, so she decided to go to the Gryffindor common room… she got there to find Harry and Ginny curled up together… She couldn't resist when she saw Collin' camera lying on one of the tables. It was one his cameras that the photo comes out right after… she took 4 of pictures, and after they developed she muttered an enlargement spell on them and headed of to the great hall…

She multiplied them, then put them all over the great hall. On peoples plates on the walls… EVRYWERE! people started pouring from different house, noticing the pictures and laughing finally Harry, Ron, and Ginny came in and…

A/N/ HIHIHI… this chappie has no point to it… I was just really bored…TO MY REVIEWERS

FallenThrough: yah... sry about that...i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

RavensWritingProphecies: Yes yos it will... but fun to read:):):):) i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

Queen Nosila:... sry about that:(:(:(:(:(:(:( i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

takimalio82: ummm... THAnXreviews like yours makle me smile:):):):):):))):):):):) :):):):D:D:D:D:DD:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DD:D:D ... cough cough mooooving on ... about the calling you thing... if that is you real number I wouldn't suggest putting that on a review that evry one can see... oh well... i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

eolcin8688: sorry about that but if you read the authors note it should help... i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

rachel: yah ... I did read the books... I'm actually hard core fan of the books but when I wrote that chappie i was feeling very lazy... I actually like the books better than the movies... did you see the fourth movie... I saw it opening nighte :):):):) but I still liked the book better... I'm going to stop talking now... before someone throws something at me... that would hurt... o well... i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

proudhpreader: thanx... i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

proudhpreader: (:(:(:(:(:(:( sticks out tong at you! j/k :P:P:P:P:P:P o well... again i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

proudhpreader: yes... yes it should... and it will be hard to write... :( o well AGAIN i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

prouphpreader: Well I see you like my story alot... lol anywho ... for the FOURTH TIME! i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

eolcin8688: BLAISE! cough cough sorry...i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

sarcastic-ha ha ha: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

Bexie1217:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:((:((:(:((:(:(:(:(:...SORRY! goes and crys in a corner... ya... sry...i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

Mog-everything:(:(:(:(:(:(:( YOUR A BIG MEENIE! I HOPE YOU DIDNT LIKE THE POINTLESS CHAPPIE! goes and cryes some more in my little corner

you can't spell: no comment!

JusT LookinG ArounD: yup... i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

LYLIA: AHHHHHH! dodges stick lol i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

--shame: poo on you!

HAHa: poo on you to!

I-read-2-much:i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

Volleyballgirl-2892:) i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

almost anonmyz (damn email) :heheheheAHHHHHHHH doges random thing that are being throne i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

puzzleddddddd: I TRY! i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

Tori-kit: thx... :):):):) i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

Bridget:) i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

draco and hermione foreva: ):):):):) I'M HAPPY NOW:P:P:P: i hope you liked the pointless chappie!

REVIEW …please -.- sleepy time 4 me... BED YAYAYYAYAYAY ... as you guys can see I M VERY TYRED! goodnight... REVIEW!

I HAVE 67 REVIEWS! my goal for this pointless chappie is to goet to 80... I HOPE !


	7. Chappie 7

A/N: hey hey hey all I have 80 reviews... :) i m very happy!

Chappie 7:

She multiplied them, then put them all over the great hall. On peoples plates on the walls… EVRYWERE! people started pouring from different house, noticing the pictures and laughing finally Harry, Ron, and Ginny came in and…

"hey… hehe… whats up?" said Hermione, a HORRIBLE lier…

" hey! Have you any idea who did this? Started Harry When I find out who did I'm gonna-" but he stoped when he noticed the VERY gilty/scared look on hermiones face…

"It was YOU wasn't it!" cried Ginny, all red in the face… she had a stwisted look on her face… a mixt between anger, edisesperasion, and embarasment.

But her reaction was NOTHING compared to Ron's…

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER LAST NIGHT!" yelled Ron.

The whole school fell silent and turned to watch what would happen next…

" Nothing! We were studying together then we must have fallen asl-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence…

Ron dove onto Harry and started punching and kicking like a mad man.

Finally a teacher came to their sences them apart… Harry had a black eye, and a nose bleed. Ron on the other hand had two black eyes a nose bleed, and a dislocated thum.

They were both rushed up to hospital wing. Hermione turned to Ginny who gave her a dirty look and turned to go hang out with Parvatie and Lavender.

' WOW! I didn't to cause so much trouble!' She thought sadly. ' I only wanted to play a little prank… have some fun…'

" oh well I guess now would be a good time to start thinking about the dare…" she mumbled to herself.

At the other end of the Hall Draco Malfoy was thinking one step ahead of her.

' I could go and start working on the dare…'

thought Draco ' I'll go and talk to her… though she may not want to talk to me… Oh well its worth a shot…'

Hermione started walking over to the slitherin table while Draco and Blaise started to walk twards the Gryffindor table. When they ended up meeting in the midle Draco was the first to talk.

" Hey Hermione I'm sorry about this morning, I realy didn't know you were in there… or else I wouldn't of done that..." He said.

Hermione was impressed but didn't show it instead she gave him a look that was clearly asking if he was on crack. Then she turned to blaise, who failing to retain his lafter.

"Hey Blaise… You sure have changed over the summer…" said Hermione, and it was true, he had gotten very attreactive over the summer.

'What the hell is wrong is wrong with her I apolagise, which takes A LOT and all she do is give me a weird look look and start hitting on HIM?' thoght Draco frustratedly.

"Ya well so have you…" said Blaise blushing a little.

"So… do you wanna go outside or something?" asked Draco trying to get Hermione to notice him.

Hermione ignored him and started talking about themselves. They talked until the bell rung. They had double potions with slithrin and gryffindor. So they all walked down together.

Hermione sat beside Nevil, since Harry and Ron wern't there. She glanced over to Blaise and Draco to see that they were whispering about something.

' wow, I'm inpressed I didn't know Guys gossiped to!' she thought, then she gigled, which got her a few weird looks.

Just then Prof.Snape entered the class with his cloak swaying behind him.

'Oh my god…' thought Hermione rolling her eyes ' he thinks he is soooo cool, he does the EVRY year it is soooo lame!'

" Today we will be working in pairs" said prof. Snape Smirking , the whole class groaned. " here are the names: Blaise Zambiny and Lavender Brown, Nevil longbottom and milicint bustrode, Hermione Granger and…"

Please don't let it be Malfoy I'll do any thing!' thought Hermione despratly.

A/N: GUESS WHO GUESS WHO GUESS WHO!

If you guess right I will deticate the chappie to you!

who do you think she will end up with?


	8. Chappie 8

A/n: And the chappie is detecated to... NO ONE... no one got it... verry sorry evry one! oh well... well read on to find out who it is... :)

_**Just then Professor Snape entered the class, with his cloak swaying behind him.**_

'_**Oh my god…' thought Hermione, rolling her eyes "He thinks he's soooo cool, he does this EVERY year, it is soooo lame!'**_

_**" Today we will be working in pairs," said Professor Snape, Smirking. The whole class groaned. " Here are the names: Blaise Zabini and Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom and Millicent Bulstrode, Hermione Granger and…"**_

**'Please don't let it be Malfoy I'll do any thing!' thought Hermione desperatly.**

_**" Pansy Parkinson."**_

' 'Oh thank god... thought hermione relieved that she didn't get Malfoy ''No...Wait!… Crap! I'm with Pansy Parkinson… bleghhhh...sigh Ohh Well, at least its not Malfoy!" 

Other side of the room

" What the hell is wrong with you? How the hell am I supposed to get her to go out with me, if YOU'RE taking all of her time!" whispered Draco dramatically while the names were being announced.

"Dude! She came on to me! I had nothing to do with it!" said Blaise rolling his eyes, " Plus, you can consider it an obstacle!"

Draco punched him in the arm, rather hard. Blaise yelped and fell over, pushing a cauldron, which fell onto hermione, who knocked over Pansy, who knocked over Millicent, who knocked over Neville… and you get the point. By the end everyone was on the floor, groaning in pain,everyone except for Draco Malfoy, who was laughing his ass off.

Snape, who was still standing, gave everyone detention.

"Well, Class Dismissed!" He said, after realizing that no work was going to be done under these circumstances.

The class groaned as they got up to leave to go to the hospital wing. They arrived there in ten minutes. Madame Pomfrey was so overwelmed by all the people that had gotten hurt and had come to the hospital wing, (she also had a class of first year herbalolagy student that were working with very goowy plant that burnt your skin… someone snaped their stems and their plant exploded.) that she fainted.

The 7th years found themselves beds, and those who didn't some had to conjure themselves beds. Later on that day Draco Malfoy showed up at the hospital wing,because he fell down the stairs.They all had to stay the night,even though they were all ok, Madam Pomfrey wanted to make sure they were all back to normal.

' Go figure', thought Hermione 'She is so paranoid! Why did I have to be beside Malfoy? I have no one to talk to' she sighed.

"stop sighing! your wrecking my beauty sleep!" mumbled someone beside her.

"shut up Malfoy I'm getting the worst side of this think about it" said Hermione agravated, "I have to be beside YOU!"

Once Darco realised that it was hermione beside him he shut up and started thinking about a good way to start a conversation...

A/N: THERE SHOULD BE AN IMPROOVEMENT IN THE SPELLING OF THE STORY BECAUSE OF... "luvyanate"  
SHE IS MY NEW BETA :):):):):):):):):):) SO BE HAPPY :):):):):):):):):):):):) SO NO MORE COMPLANING ABOUT SPELLING!

ANYWAY... mooooooving on txhx to all my reviewers!

plz reviw the chappie :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	9. chappie 9

your loving authors blabing:SORRY EVERY ONE THIS CHAPPIE WAS ERACED THEN REPLACED WITH CHAPPIE 10\ soooooooo sorry plz don't hate me :(

Just then Ginny ran in with her magical video camera (that she had received from Harry for her birthday)

"HERMIONE, HERMIONE!" yelled Ginny excitedly, waking up everyone in the hospital wing… Madam Pomfrey ran out…

"What the hell! I thought she was mad at me!" thought Hermione "I am sooo confused!"

"What in the world happened here?" screamed Madam Pomfrey in outrage.

"I just brought Hermione a little gift," said Ginny, embarrassed.

"Well, then give her the gift and then GET OUT!" said Madam Pomfrey, still outraged "This is a HOSPITAL WING for god sake!"

" Sorry Madam Pomfrey… can I stay for 5 minutes if I promise to be quiet?" said Ginny putting her puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, very well! You can stay… but BE QUIET" said Madam Pomfrey, not being able to say no.

"Thank you!" Said Ginny smiling happily.

Hermione gave her a look that said "what are you doing here?"

" Umm… yeah, about before … I'm not really mad…actually I'm really happy you did that … I was trying to find a way to tell Ron… thanks" said Ginny, blushing a bit.

" Ginny! I thought I had lost you as a friend FOREVER! I don't know how I would have survived!" said Hermione very relieved.

"Well I did the dare… I had Transfiguration first thing" said Ginny. Ginny showed Hermione the tape, it was quite funny. The taped showed the starting of Transfiguration, which looked pretty normal… then Ginny put a spell on herself to make herself cry.

It caused quite the riot, everyone was asking Ginny what was wrong, and Ginny had no answer, everyone looked very confused. After professor McGonagall finally noticed that Ginny was crying and asked her what was wrong, Ginny couldn't help it any more, she burst out laughing. Ginny got 5 points taken away from Gryffindor for disrupting class.

" Well that was slightly entertaining," said Hermione tiredly, " you should probably get to your next class, you don't want to miss anything on your first day!" exclaimed Hermione in a slightly bossy tone.

" Yes, mum" said Ginny, rolling her eyes " and you should probably get some sleep!"

Ginny left to go to her next class. Hermione went to go to sleep, when suddenly Malfoy turned to face her…and made a grab for the camera. He missed and ended up falling off of his bed. Hermione giggled slightly at the sight in front of her…

" Oh, shut up!" said Malfoy through gritted teeth " if you hadn't noticed, I'm hurt! Could you please help me?"

" Asking help from a mudblood?" asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow. " What would your father think of you?"

" I don't give a fuck what my father would say!" exclaimed Draco angrily.

" _WOW touchy subject… note to self NEVER bring up his father EVER again," thought Hermione_

Hermione reached out a hand to help him. He gave her a dirty look, but took it anyway. She pulled him up, and just as he was almost all the way up his hand slipped, and he ended up sprawled on the floor again. Hermione stifled a giggle, and reached out her hand to help him again.

" OW! You did that on purpose!" said Draco, pouting.

" No! I swear I didn't!" said Hermione defensively. "I'm sorry, your hand slipped."

"_OMFG! Did I just apologize to MALFOY? OMG, we were carrying on a conversation!" thought Hermione, stunned "he is being tolarable!"_

"Fine… but if you drop me again… I will… ummm… well… I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO… BUT IT WON'T BE NICE!"

He grabbed her hand, and she pulled him up this time successfully. He got back into his bed, and lay down. Hermione did the same.

" Why are you so different this year?" asked Hermione, confused. "I mean you haven't called me mudblood once, you were listening to a muggle band on a muggle CD player… last year you would have never done that"

" Ummm... well, can you keep a secret?" asked Draco, cautiously.

" Yes…" said Hermione now even more confused.

" Promise me you won't tell anyone" Draco said seriously.

" I promise." Said Hermione crossing her heart.

" Ok, well I've never really had a problem with muggles" Draco confessed, getting tears in his eyes, "I once had a friend who was a muggle when I was younger, his name was James…"

He told her his and James' story. He cried a bit. When he had finished Hermione had tears in her eyes also. She comforted him.

" And that's why I have been so mean to you and other muggles and muggleborns. But now that my father is dead I am free to act however I want."

"I never knew… I … I always thought you just liked being an egoistic jerk…" said Hermione sympathetically "I'm so sorry."

" No I'm sorry for treating you so badly all these years" said Draco, hanging his head.

"Its ok… It wasn't your fault…" I think we should try to sleep… we have the rest of the day off so…"

" Yeah... ok..." said Draco.


	10. chappie 10

" **And that's why I have been so mean to you and other muggles and muggleborns. But now that my father is dead I am free to act however I want."**

"**I never knew… I … I always thought you just liked being an egoistic jerk…" said Hermione sympathetically "I'm so sorry."**

" **No I'm sorry for treating you so badly all these years" said Draco, hanging his head.**

"**Its ok… It wasn't your fault…" I think we should try to sleep… we have the rest of the day off so…" **

" **Yeah... ok..." said Draco. **

Draco fell into an uneasy sleep, he had just reveiled his deepest darkest secrets to one of his worst enemies. He hadn't planned on telling her… but it just sort of came out… She was the first person he had ever told…

' Don't get too attached to her' Draco told himself.

' Why not she is nice, smart, a good listener, pretty…' said a voice in his head.

' what the fluck? Who are you' thought Draco scared.

' I am the smarter half of you' said his smarter half.

'… smarter … HA that's FUNNY I am smarter… imeen you think Hermione is pretty!' Draco thought incroudisly at himself.

' Hermione now is it? When did you start calling her Hermione?' replied his smarter self.

"what ever " Daco mutterd to himself.

" what?" Hermione asked waking up.

" Nothing!" said Draco embarrased cheeks turning pink.

Hermione smirked " you know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity…you know that right?" she said teasingly.

Draco stuck out his tong out at her, she stuk hers then giggled. He started laughing a little too, this made Hermione laugh I litle more, which for some unknown reason made Ron laugh. (a/n : don't ask its like 11pm and I am coming up with weird thoughts) Ron's laughter (being very loud) woke up half the hospital wing, who laughed because other people were laughing. Their laughter woke up the other half of the hospitle wing who laughed because every one else was laughing and they didn't want to seem like loosers.

All of this, unfortunatly, woke up Mme. Pomfrey, who, being who she is , did not laugh. Instead she came bolting of her office like there was a wild animal chassing her. Once she saw every one laughing she was very confused.

"what is going?" She asked.

" I'm not quite sure…" replied a first year, who seemed to be just as confused as Mme pomfrey, "I was only laughing because everyone else was…"

There was mutters of agrement as that is why most were laughing. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and blushed for they were the ones who had started the whole thing.

"Well get back to sleep all of you!" snaped Mme Pomfrey who was irritated that she was woken up for no good reason. " Its 3:13am"

They all went to sleep, well all exepte Hermione, who was thinking.

'I couldn't like him could I … no that would be outragous…' thought Hermione flustered. ' Oh well I'll talk to Ginny tomorrow, she always has good advice.'

She found though still couldn't sleep. But at about 4:30am she fell into a restless sleep.

A\N i know this is a hhorribly short chappie but i am having a horrible writters blok i can't think of anything to to write... plz plzplz give me soem idea:( love yaz


	11. Chappie11

**(A\N: I know its been like 7 months.. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY, really I am!!! i Know this one was all ready posted it BUT I IMPROVEDIT AND ADDED A BUNCH OF STUFF!!!)**

Since Blaise had forgotten his dare the first potions class (being so involved in his conversation with Hermione) he decided to surprise every one by coming in late the next day and.. well … traumatizing Prof. Snape…

Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron, Ron randomly glaring at Harry, (he wasn't quite over the fact Harry was dating his little sister).

"Ron! Stop glaring at Harry and pay attention, seriously you wonder why your failing potions!" said Hermione in a very strict tone.

"Anything you would like to share with the class miss Granger?" asked Snape menacingly.

"No professor" said Hermione looking at the floor.

" well then 5 po-" and he never did get to take points off, for that is when Blaise ran in..

"oh Snapey my love I have something to confess to you… I can no longer keep it in … I am MADLY in love with you! Marry me?" Blaise said in a dramatic voice getting down on one nee pulling out an eatable ring.

"M.Zambini! I am very disappointed in you! You're a disgrace to the Slitherin House!" said Snape once he had found his voice. Every one was trying very hard not to laugh for they all feared prof. Snape's wrath.

" Is that a yes? Really you will! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I am the luckiest man! Lalalalalaalalala" he said skipping around Snape. No one could keep it in any longer the whole class, excepting Snape and Blaise who somehow managed to keep a strait face.

" Oh Snapeykeins I always knew we were meant for each other. Now come my love we must make wedding arrangements Oh the fun!" said Blaise dragging 'his Snapeykeins' out the door.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Cried Hermione laughing hysterically.

"ya! Me too" said Harry laughing hard." I wonder where that came from anyway. Just then Blaise came in sucking on the eatable ring. Every one started clapping.

" What did you do with Snape?" asked Draco.

"Preformed a few memory charms and locked him into a closet…" replied Blaise grinning.

"Whoot! No more class!" Cried Ron happily.

"I hope we didn't miss any thing important.."muttured Hermione worriedly.

"Oh come off it 'Miney' don't worry so much!" said Ron rolling his eyes, " and I am sure if we did we'll learn it next class!"

"Ya I guess…" sighed Hermione knowing he was right.

" Hey we should all go chill by the lake!" declared Draco enthusiastically.

"uh NO!" cried Ron disgusted at the very thought of going anywhere with the Slytherins with out being forced.

"Oh come Ronald stop being so immature" said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Why are you defending them?" Said Ron outraged. "You're supposed to hate them!"

"Ron, remember the dare!?!" she whispered angrily into his ear " Well I have to talk to him at some point!" hissed Hermione in her defense. "Plus maybe they're not so bad"

But she would have been better off talking to a wall since he had already left towards the lake.

They all went to the lake and onto the beach. The water was very calm which meant the giant squid had either spontaneously combusted and was no longer alive or he was sleeping.

Ron went and sat beside Lavender and put an arm around her waist. Harry went to talk to Dean about Quidditch, Hermione, uninterested, went and sat on a rock. She took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water.

Blaise and Draco walked over to Hermione and sat down, one on each side of her. Draco attempted to put his arm around her shoulders, but she shrugged out of it, deciding to lean onto Blaise instead. Blaise smirked and put his arm around her shoulders, though this time she did not pull away. Draco glared at him and looked away furious and somewhat jealous.

' How am I going to do this?' Draco thought desperately ' I mean, I tell her one of my deepest darkest secrets, and she STILL ignores me!'

Draco sighed dramatically; Hermione turned and looked at him,

"Whats wrong?" She asked with an eyebrow raised in concern. When he didn't answer she gave him a sharp poke in his ribs. He yelped, and jumped, almost falling into the lake. Hermione got up and started running toward the castle in fear of his wrath giggling. Draco got up, and ran after her, flashing Blaise a friendly vengeful smirk. They ran for a while before Hermione got too tired and threw herself onto the soft grass panting and laughing. Draco did the same, falling beside her. Suddenly, Hermione got a mischievous look on her face.

"What?" Draco said nervously, scared of what ever she could be thinking of doing; with her you could never be to careful.

"Nothing…" She said, looking pensive, for a moment before adding, "Are you ticklish?"

" Ye- I Meen NO not at all!" he said figuring out what she was getting at.

"Sure…" she said diving at him, and she started tickling him.

" No.. hehe that's not fair hehehe.." Draco cried.

Finally he managed to pry her hands away from him. He flipped them over and sat on her stomach, and gently pinned her wrists above her head.

" oof" she complained out of breath, " you're heavy!"

"Am not!" He replied pouting.

All of a sudden they fell silent, Draco looked at her black and blue hair, and realized how much he prefered her bushy brown hair, though he had made fun of it so many times before. He looked over her delicate facial features and discovered how pretty she was, even when her make up had been smudged off, in fact, he found her even more pretty with out it. Without thinking, he started slowly leaning towards her. Hermione closed eyes, as their lips lightly brushed eachother…

**A\N: well thats it LAALaLALALALA .. ok I am done, well hope you all liked it! I love you all!!!**

**tata for now!**

**xxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**(a/n: hi every one looks around nervously I know this chapter was supposed to be out AGES ago.. but my old beta decided she didn't love me, and beleive me you did NOT want me to update it withour it being betaed. But Whitelight72 Betaed this chapter D applause hands Whitelight72 flowers**

**now on with the chapter.)**

Hermione's POV

A new and strange feeling rushed trough the two teens; their hearts  
quickened, their minds raced; like being struck by lightning. But just as  
quickly the moment had appeared, it was gone. Draco fumbled off of Hermione  
avoiding eye contact. He got up and mumbled something incomprehensible,  
before running off stumbling.

Hermione lay there still under the shock and confusion of what had just  
happened.

'Did he just kiss me? No, that can't be that's impossible!' she thought,  
denying what had happened. 'But it felt so real, and good!'

'Wait not good, why would it have felt good, it's Draco Malfoy!' she thought  
disgusted with herself. 'It didn't feel good at all, it was revolting.'

'No it wasn't, it felt great!' said a little voice in the back of her head.

'No no no! It didn't even happen, it couldn't have!' she thought back 'mean I would have pulled away. I would! I know I would! I wouldn't have just  
laid there enjoying it!'

'Then what really happened?' said the annoying little voice.

'I tickled him, he left, and then I must have fallen asleep!' she thought  
triumphantly. 'Yes! That's it! I dreamt it all up!'

She laid there for quite a while, and she must have dozed off because by the  
time she finally got up to go to bed, it was about 12:30pm. She got up to her  
feet and quickly ran back to the castle. The only thought going through her  
mind was: 'There's no way in hell I can go back to my dormitory tonight, I'd  
have to go through the common room, and he'll be there!'

She ran to the Gryffindor common room, panted the password "Diniego" and up to the 6th year's girl's dormitories. She walked  
quickly over to Ginny's bed and shook her awake.

"Ginny, can I sleep here tonight!'' She whispered urgently "Please, I canl't  
go back to my dorm tonight!!!"

Ginny glared at her, unhappy about being woken up, but nodded all the same  
and moved over a little to give her some room on the bed.

Draco's POV

Meanwhile, at the other side of the castle Draco was having quite opposite  
thought's. Draco was walking out of Blaise's room quite smug. His feelings  
hadn't always like this.

FLASH BACK

He came quickly to his senses realizing what he had done. He was fast to get  
off of her before he caused further damage. He got up and mumbled something  
along the lines of "Merlin I need a drink", and ran to the castle.

'Argh what have I done?!?' He though frustrated.

'You kissed a really gorgeous girl!' His smarter half replied, and if it had  
a face it would have been replying with a smirk.

'Oh no! Not you again!' Draco though agitatedly 'I don't need this right  
now!'

'What?! You don't need me?!' it said 'Of course you need me! Without me  
you would be quite stupid... Well not that I am much of a help, I  
suppose.'

'You realize by insulting me your insulting yourself?' Draco thought back  
at himself.

'You realize that technically you are talking to yourself?' it spat back, 'Well I guess I must be rubbing off on you, I mean you did kiss Hermione.'

'Must you remind me?' Draco thought, ready to kill this annoying half of him.

'Yup!' the smarter side replied merrily.

'Oh well, I did it for the dare! And it worked' Draco thought triumphantly.  
'Ohhhh burn, see I am not falling for her!!!'

'Ya whatever' his smarted half said giving up.

Draco walked quickly to find Blaise and brag about what he had done. He  
found him in the deserted common room, sitting on one of the  
couches staring into the fire, which happened to be green for some absurd  
reason, looking pensive.

"Blaise!" Draco said excitedly, and when he didn't answer tried again.  
"Blaise dude! BLAISE SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT YOU DIMWIT!!!"

When that didn't work he tried, "Blaise, the Dark Lord wants to rape you!",  
finally he turned to Draco.

'What?' He asked seeming uninterested.

"I kissed her man, and she kissed back! DUDE THIS IS GOING TO WORK!!" Draco  
said smirking.

Blaises eyes flashed slightly with jealousy, but he covered it up without  
Draco noticing. They talked for quite a while about random irrelevant stuff  
before deciding to turn in for the night.

**(a/n: I hope you all liked the chapter.. plz review to tell me.)**


End file.
